


Underneath The Suit

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hides beneath his suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Suit

Ianto hid beneath his suits, that was something Owen was sure of. He'd been tackled to the ground or into a wall by the man enough times to be sure of the muscle definition beneath the suit. What Owen didn't know was that Ianto hid more then his body beneath them, he hid his passion.

Jack had been gone for a month and Owen was steadily drinking himself into unconsciousness in one of the better dance clubs in Cardiff. He was slumped slightly on the bar, staring off into the middle distance. The club was full and the strobe of the lights was almost enough to hide identities.

Owen watched casually as the crowd shifted and spun, breaking at odd moments to reveal the centre of the mass of humanity, a tall man with dark hair who seemed to draw the dancers to him and yet was totally unconcerned as to their attentions. He was lithe and smooth and utterly free and as the crowd closed again around him Owen wanted to shag him more then anything.

Owen was halfway to the dance floor when the crowd broke again and this time the man was facing him and Owen was frozen to the spot as green light strobed across Ianto's face, which for once held no guilt or pain, just joyous freedom and Owen, for the first time since Jack left was utterly thankful for his leaving and took another step forward.


End file.
